


(Never) let this go

by stonemed



Series: 10 Days Challenge [7]
Category: Paramore
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonemed/pseuds/stonemed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[10 Days Challenge - Day 7: Write a breakup scene in three sentences without giving the reason for it or using dialogue.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Never) let this go

**Author's Note:**

> \- English is not my native language, so if you spot any mistakes please let me know.  
> \- [10 Days Challenge - Day 7: Write a breakup scene in three sentences without giving the reason for it or using dialogue.]

The saddest thing is that they still got their music - young and strong and so full of hope for the future of their dreams - , and they still got feelings for each other - oh man, so many that sometimes Hayley thinks she just can't bear it.

Maybe that's what hurts the most, the reason why it's so hard for them to let it go for good.

'Cause they tried their best - they really did, every single day - , to make it work, to keep the promises they shared, but any effort is just pointless, and even love - God,  _their_  love - is not enough anymore.

 


End file.
